


Her Favorite Time of Day

by HerWordsHerStories



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Office, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 03:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18956560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerWordsHerStories/pseuds/HerWordsHerStories
Summary: Pairing: Tony Stark x Pepper Potts (Established Couple)Word Count: 1,717 wordsRequest: Nope!Warnings: It's a lil angsty, but it's really fluffSummary: After a long day of working at Stark Industries, Pepper Potts looks forward to one of the rare times within her workday where she gets to see Tony within the office. A bit of loving closeness is of course to ensue.





	Her Favorite Time of Day

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I imagine this takes place during somewhere between Iron Man 2 and Infinity War ( I know some kind of gap! xD ) I totally welcome feedback as this is my first time writing a non-Reader centered work :) I recently got into Pepperony, and even though I initially wrote this as a Reader / Anyone, I saw the potential for some Pepper / Tony and went for it! 
> 
> ALSO: I I'll posted this over on my Tumblr ( https://her-words-her-stories.tumblr.com/ )!

_Could time go any slower?_

Virginia "Pepper" Potts thought to herself as she watched the analog wall clock slowly tick, tick, tick away of every minute left within the hour. Time seemed to be moving at an astonishingly glacier pace, when all she wanted to do was see Tony, head home, kick back, and relax. The day itself had been a taxing one with all the newfound assignments that had found their way onto her desk and with merely an hour left before the end of her workday, she couldn't possibly find the motivation or drive to give a damn about what was in front of her.

Nevertheless, she pushed on, forcing herself to type each word that followed the next within her report on the recent spending trends of Stark Industries, typing as fast as she could with her eyes trained on that damned clock. She started to watch as literally at 4:59 PM as the clock ticked it's final one, a feel of slowed time waved over her as it felt like Father Time himself was teasing her. Thankfully, he knew mercy, as 5 PM hit right on the dot. With relief, Pepper slumped forward letting her forehead land on the keyboard, adding an space after space after space to her document, and gave out a long awaited sigh.

Even with the hustle and bustle of the office during the day, it was always interesting to hear how right at the end the office seemed to be renewed with a new breath of life as everyone made their getaway. A woman in the office next to Pepper's would quickly pack her lunch and her personal things before heading off to speak with her friend down on the 1st floor. The man overseeing the mailroom would actually lean back and watch as everyone crowded the way home, waiting the 5 or so minutes for it to thin out before even lifting a finger to do the same, but Pepper? Pepper knew this was the time to get her things and head upstairs towards the 3rd floor offices to see her Mr. Stark. This was really one of the few times Pepper even got to see him during the day, since with her now being the one in charge, Tony usually had a lot more time to do what what he felt was more deserving of his time. But, nevertheless, each time she saw him within the office, it was always a nice time to be had.

Pepper waited as the halls filled with gossip, laughter, and the hurried sounds of dress shoes and heels hitting the grey tiled floors before making her way towards the back stairwell to make her ascension. The clacking of her heels on the concrete steps always reminded her of the taunting sound of that analog clock, but she endured it to maintain her professional style. Soon, she accessed the 3rd floor offices with a beep of her keycard, and as she entered she was much like the idle rock that rested within a bustling creek. The offices poured out with staff and clients as they too longed for home, heading towards the lower office floors to make their weekend escape. The scene was much like going against the tide, as Pepper passed through, sliding and weaving, until she finally came to stand at the doorway of one of the glass walled conference rooms.

And there Tony sat.

For the second time today, she saw him, sitting at the head of a glass conference table with a lovely backdrop of Manhattan, hand on his forehead, and phone in hand. He looked as well kept and professionally dressed as he did when he greeted her in her office this morning, but seemed just as tired with the day as she was, with his day being filled with an endless stream of meetings that could have literally been an email. His surprisng weariness made her smile sometimes, just knowing how hard he worked to get where he was and how even at his weakest he still wanted to going. Pepper tilted her head as she just watched him there, taking on his phone, and slowly made her way over to his side. She had grown skilled at muffling the sound of her footsteps on the carpeted floors, and nearly startled him once she spoke up.

"Rough day?" She teased as Tony whipped his head up from his phone, lifting his head from his hand.

"Oh! Hey, Pep," Tony's eyes lit up as he saw her visage. Her presence had _always_ done that, "Yes... It has and I can confidently say 100% certainty... that I don't miss this at all," He chuckled as he leaned back and sighed, "A 3 hour meeting to go over why you shouldn't try unsupervised tests with older versions of the Arc Reactor tend to do that." He scoffed as he reached over for one of the side chairs and pulled it over beside him for her to sit down. "But enough about that stuff, I already talk to you about that every day. How was your day?"

Pepper smiled as he presented her with this throne chair at his side, and sat beside him, legs crossed and head leaning on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her. You two never worried about "office etiquette" after work hours or when the office was as empty as it was now, nor did Tony actually even care. It was only 5:15 PM and the office floor was as quiet as a library on a Friday night, though the mere presence of the CEO and the familial founder in the space space can do that, too.

"It was alright, just more of the same thing." Pepper cuddled her face into his black blazer jacket. It smelled of his cologne, a deep calming scent of rain near a woodsy cabin within the midst of Fall, crisp with October spices, and a hint of oil and his own natural scent. It always made her feel so relaxed and it was a truth that he knew very well. She already knew once her head hit his shoulder that he was wearing quite the smirk. She soon felt as his fingers curled around her hip and slowly kneaded at her side to relax her. A soft sigh slipped past her lips, and her breath had tickled at his neck only slightly. It was quickly apparent with the tension she felt from his fingers pushing into her skin and the sudden clearing of his throat. Pepper stifled a giggle as Tony tried to keep his eyes fixated on his phone then, not wanting to make a deal of it.

She too then looked to his phone, seeing that even now, 30 minutes after the workday had ended, Tony was still looking at notes about needed materials and previous tests and results he had saved about his suits. It only made her laugh as she moved her hand to his thigh and patted him there.

"What?" Tony asked, sightly moving his head to look over at her.

"You never cease to amaze me - Or stop working." Pepper moved her arms to wrap around him, propping your chin on him as she looked up to meet his gaze.

The locking of their eyes on one another only fermented the adoration they both shared for one another, and she felt it he pulled her in closer to his side of his chair. Tony moved to put his phone on the table softly, and reached for her chin, pulling Pepper in for a soft, delicate kiss. His lips were the right kind of soft that simply complimented hers completely, with a slight rough feel from his perfectly sculpted goatee. His touch mirrored that as well, has soft at first contact, but yet the hands of a man who labored hours of hard work. She smiled at the nuzzling of his nose with hers and pulled herself in even closer to his body, even though there was no godly way the two could be anymore in sync with one another.

However, it didn't stop Tony from trying.

That soft, tender kiss soon grew with want and dedication as Pepper felt his hand lift from her chin to pull her crossed legs overtop his lap. There they rested as his other hand pushed into the back of her red locks on a journey for those roots he loved to grip and pull. A gasp from her lips passed onto his own, and underneath the back of her knee she felt his want for her straining against the zipper of his slacks. That workplace etiquette that they had "both" believed they could ignore was starting to show a line that was slowly becoming more and more defined. In this moment of need, intense want, and craving, Ms. Potts wished it would blur as it started to get harder and harder to pull herself away. Her hand started to venture into his silky, raven black hair, allowing her fingers to claw up the back of his head which earned her a deep groan as he pulled back to bite at her bottom lip.

His eyes caught hers again in that instance, and it was then that they both knew it was well over time to go home.

"Tony..." Pepper panted out as they both came to stare breathlessly at one another. "We-"

"...Should head out?" Tony smiled at her, causing her to give a mirrored smile and nod.

Within the next few minutes, the both of them had gathered yourselves again, heading towards her office where he got the last of his things, and headed towards that back stairwell to make their way downstairs to freedom. Pepper walked in front of him, not thinking much about how she walked in her skirt and heeled ensemble, but rest assured Tony did. He reached passed her to push open the exit door, his face coming exceedingly close to her own as he towered over her, slightly tickling her cheek with the stubble of his beard. Pepper blushed as you moved forward, leading them both down, and out of the building, finally on their way home.

_This was really one of the few times she even got to see him during the day, and.... it really is a nice time to be had._


End file.
